That Summer
by K.E.Pryde
Summary: A Song fic based on the song 'That Summer' by Garth Brooks AU


That Summer  
  
I do not own gundamwing! Therefore, you cannot sue me! And I don't own That Summer by Garth Brooks But this story is mine! Berwhahaha!  
  
Heero walk up to the door of a house in the middle of no were, he toke a deep breath and knock on the door. A young woman about 25 opens the door with honey blond hair crystal blue eyes and rose red lips, answer the door and smiled " Hi you must be Heero, I'm Rleena my mom hired you to help me on the farm this summer." Rleena said to the young man about 27 with spiky brown hair, deep passion blue eyes and pink lips name Heero " Please come in wont you,"  
  
* I went to work with her that summer, teen-age kids to far from home. She was a lonely widow woman hoping to make it on her own, we where a thousand mile from no where wheat fields a far as the eyes can see, both needing something from each other not knowing yet what that may be. *  
  
Heero walks out on to the front porch after a hard day work and just steers up at the night sky. Then he turns to see Rleena with a hot cup of coffee and in a very sexy dress " Good evening Heero, beautiful isn't?" "Yes it is very beautiful."  
  
* Tall she to me one evening, hot cup of coffee and a smile in a dress I was certain she hadn't worn in quit a wail. There was a different in her lefter there where a softness in her eyes and on the air there was a hunger even a boy could raciness. *  
  
Rleena closed the gap that was between them. Heero looked down at her as she wrapped her arm around him and brought her lips to his in a heated kiss.  
  
*She had a need to feel the thunder chasing lighting from the sky, Watch the storm with all its wonder raging in her lover's eyes. She had to ride the heat of passion like a commit-burning bight, rashing in along with the wind now where only dreams have been, burning both into the night.*  
  
"We can't do this, Releena, we just can't." Heero pushed her away but she stood her ground. "And why is that Heero?" Heero looked everywhere but at her. "Because I.I have never." Releena smiled and whispered "That's all right Heero, I'll teach you."  
  
* That summer wind was all around me nothing between us but the night. When I told her that I never, she softly whispered that's all right. Then I watch her hands of leather turn to valet in a touch. Theres never been a summer where I ever lauren so much. *  
  
Their lips meet in a passionate kiss, their hands romed eachothers bodies. Releena lead Heero in to the house and to her bedroom. "Oh Heero." Heero just granted as he pushed her on to the bed.  
  
*We had a need to feel the thunder chasing lighting from the sky, Watch the storm with all its wonder raging in each others eyes. We had to ride the heat of passion like a commit-burning bight, rashing along with the wind now where only dreams have been, both burning both in to the night *  
  
Three years ago Heero meet a woman name Releena and now at the age of 30 he still thinks about that summer every time he past a wheat field. Some times he swears he can feel her arms around him  
  
*I often think about that summer, the sweat the moon light, and the leas. And I have rearly held another when I haven't seen her face. And every time I past a wheat field and whach it dance in the wind althoue I know it'isnt real I can't help but feel her hungry arms again*  
  
Heero closed his eyes and he can see her, touch her, taste her, smell her, and feel her. And when he opens his eyes he knows that she wont be there but to him she is everywhere.  
  
*She had a need to feel the thunder chasing lighting from the sky, Watch the storm with all its wonder raging in her lover's eyes. She had to ride the heat of passion like a commit-burning bight, rashing in along with the wind now where only dreams have been, burning both into the night.*  
  
Heero got out of his truck and walked up to the front porch of a house in the middle of nowhere. Taking a deep breath he walked up to the door and knocked. A woman about 28 answered the door. "Yes may I help you." Heero looked up at her and smiled. "Are you Releena?" "Yes and you mite be?" Releena looked at the man thinking that there was something familiar about him. "I don't know if you remember me but my name is Heero." " Heero.Heero.Oh my Heero is that really you?" He just smiled and nodded. "Oh god Heero its good to see you please come in." And with that they both went in shutting the door behind them.  
  
*Rushing along with the wind now where only dreams have been, burning both into the night.*  
  
(There it's done! Lol it toke me forever to write this but its pretty good ^.^) 


End file.
